Tremors: The Series
Tremors: The Series is a spin-off of Tremors and was produced at the same time as Tremors 4: The Legend Begins. Plot summary The story for the TV series picks up from where Tremors 3: Back to Perfection leaves off. It follows the residents of Perfection Valley attempting to co-exist with an albino Graboid they call El Blanco, while dealing with problems caused by failed government experiments, mad scientists, and ruthless real-estate developers. Production The show was mistakenly believed to be a replacement for the cancelled Farscape, despite the fact production had begun prior to the cancellation of that series. And though it was Sci-Fi's highest-rated program at the time, it failed to hit Farscape's demographic and was cancelled after one half-season of 13 episodes. Production took place at Fox Studios Baja Peninsula facilities and on locations in nearby Rosarito, Mexico. The series time frame is about a year. The series should be noted for its MacGyver element of creating weapons out of everyday materials to combat the monsters. When aired by the Scifi Channel, the series was shown out of order, with Episode 1 (Feeding Frenzy) and Episode 6 (Ghost Dance) shown on the premiere night. The actual second episode produced, Shriek and Destroy, was the final episode shown. This out-of-order airing required re-editing of episodes, including a new opening sequence for Episode 5 (Project 4-12) which actually aired as the 8th episode, and which introduced the character of Cletus Poffenberger (played by Christopher Lloyd). The re-edited episode explained Cletus' appearance in a flashback sequence, occurring prior to Episode 6(Ghost Dance), which had actually aired as the second in the series. The correct order sequence of the episodes was revealed by the weblinks for the Sci-fi Channel's episode guides, which correctly numbered the episodes' individual webpages. The series has recently been taken off iTunes. It is currently available on Hulu, IMDB and through Amazon.com's Unbox video download service. The series was released as a 3 disc DVD set by Universal Home Entertaiment on March 19, 2010. Several episodes are currently on Hulu and eleven of the episodes can be viewed on IMDB. Nancy's husband was originally supposed to appear in episode 14, but due to the series being cancelled, an actor was never given and his first name was never told. This quote shows there was a chance of more episodes originally, before SyFy cancelled the series. Tremors was going to be a lot different once Rosalita's secret was revealed, then Burt and Nancy fall in love. Who knows what other creatures could've been shone. Like Cletus said, "Grasshoppers with Scorpion tails." . Jack: Characters Main cast Reccuring cast Supporting cast Episodes The Episodes are listed in the order they were originally broadcast. However, the Sci-Fi channel did not like the episode Shriek and Destroy, and aired Ghost Dance in its place. Various other episodes are also aired out of order.Tremors: The Series FAQ: What was the intended play order of the episodes? the intended order was: Air Order References External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0327375/ Tremors: The Series] at the Internet Movie Database Fanfictions following the Show There are several writers making fanfictions that pick up where the show left off, either in the aired order or the correct order. The author keeping mostly with the intended thoughts and ideas of S.S. Wilson for season two (said on the official Tremors site) is TekeoMiona, an author on FanFiction.Net. *FanFiction account The rest are keeping solely to their own ideas, the following two with Burt Gummer and Tyler Reed as an established couple. *Macx Larabee on AdultFanFiction.Net *WARNING: contains explicit sex scenes. *Setcheti The last is not slash, two authors spread out over the internet, Rumpy and Vlad. *MixmasterRevolution All above authors are NOT claiming to own Tremors: The Series and do NOT make a profit on their stories. Category:Films Category:Spinoffs Category:Worms Category:Media